


Not So Smart

by Li_no



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack? I guess, Fluff, M/M, Tsukasa's point of view, and izuleo being gay ofc, just knights being a dumb happy family, my poor attempt at humor, they watch a horror movie together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_no/pseuds/Li_no
Summary: In which Knights decide to do a sleepover at Izumi's house in Florence, and Tsukasa notices something strange about Leo and Izumi's behavior.





	Not So Smart

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this time i come with a somewhat very silly one shot, so dont take this seriously by any means! it was just a thing i wrote to warm up, after all. but i ended up having so much fun writing this that i decided to post it, thank you and i hope you have a nice time reading <3

Leo-san and Sena-senpai were acting strange.

Granted, Tsukasa was more than aware he was not the best at reading the atmosphere, but even he could notice something felt… _funky._ It was infuriating! He even humbly tried to ask his “reliable” seniors for help, but Ritsu and Arashi merely shared knowing grins with each other and attempted to change the topic. Outrageous!

Just what was it that Tsukasa was not comprehending? Ever since he had arrived in Florence, he did nothing but get confused at those two's mysterious behavior! He knew them very well, and yet he couldn't even begin to fathom what all the little touches and gestures meant. Of course, Leo has always been a very touchy feely person, since he was utterly devoid of any shame a normal person should possess. However, Izumi was the comical opposite of this, which only puzzled Tsukasa further, noticing his senior did nothing to push Leo away, but instead, shyly reciprocated it.

Had Leo been putting something strange on Izumi's food, he wondered? That was definitely not such a far-fetched thing to consider, since it came from Leo, of all people.

This was supposed to be a relaxing trip, but once again Leo made things excruciatingly harder than they should be. Well, it wouldn't be Leo-san if that was not the case, though.

Tsukasa would definitely get to the bottom of this, and it seemed like the gods were coming to his aid, as he was graced with the perfect opportunity to investigate: an sleepover at Izumi's apartment.

Izumi's apartment was not bad at all, despite its — in Tsukasa's opinion — much underwhelming size compared to the mansions Tsukasa was used to in the Suou household. Fittingly, the place was gracefully decorated and masterfully organized, you could feel a bit of Sena-senpai just by looking at its tidiness. Although, one single thing didn't feel quite right…

“Sena-senpai, I never thought of you as a person to collect things such as these.” Tsukasa looked at the numerous stuffed toys located at the corner of Izumi's bedroom with mild amusement.

Weirdly enough, Izumi's face rapidly reddened. Arashi, who was nearby, giggled like a gossiping teenage girl, earning a murderous stare from Izumi, “It's that idiot's fault,” He scoffed, annoyed, “He keeps giving those to me, with flimsy excuses such as ‘look! it reminded me of you!’ and ends up bringing it to me during one of his whims.”

“That does sound like Leo-san indeed…” But something sounds fishy, every single one of the plushies followed a strangely romantic pattern, as if they were meant for your partner. What could this possibly mean?

“Popcorn's ready! And I definitely didn't burn anything making it!” Leo's exasperated voice echoed across the room, and at the same time, a burnt smell accompanied.

Izumi quickly went to the kitchen with heavy steps, completely infuriated, “How the _fuck_ did you manage to burn _microwave popcorn?!_ ”

And just like that, Izumi disappeared from the room, ready to lecture Leo for a lifetime.

He supposed it would be appropriate to open the windows for ventilation in this situation, then. Again.  


After the whole ordeal was finally resolved, they got decently made popcorn and a half dead Leo, sprawled on the couch like a corpse wavering between life and death.

“So, which movie are we watching?” Izumi asked, joining Leo on the couch. Weirdly close for Sena-senpai. Too close. Tsukasa stared at them sharply.

Ritsu grinned, as if it was finally his cue to step in, “There is a horror movie everyone is talking about these days,” He smiled cynically, “It's not too scary, even Suu-chan can watch it~”

Tsukasa raised his voice, forgetting about Leo and Izumi due to the arrival of a new, more infuriating matter, “Stop treating me as a kid! I, Tsukasa Suou, fear no measly movies!”

Satisfied with this development, Ritsu spoke, “If you say so, Suu-chan.” His expression was devilish, as if he was challenging Tsukasa.

Arashi interrupted, fleshing a bright smile, “My, no need to act so tough, Tsukasa-chan! Your reliable onee-chan is always here to protect you.”

Tsukasa opened his mouth to defend the remainings of his pride, but Leo interrupted him, “Alright, play that movie, Rittsu! Let us enter a different world and allow our imagination to run wild! Wahahaha!”

As Ritsu started the movie, Tsukasa braced himself.

It started off trying to set a sinister atmosphere at an abandoned house, the movie was a serial killer horror movie, apparently.

Some minutes in the movie, the first person suddenly died, her head was chopped off with a saw. Tsukasa almost jumped from his seat and held his pillow for dear life.

Of course he wasn't scared, he just got excited, that's all. Such a big horror fan he was, couldn't even see… heads rolling on the floor...

“This makes absolutely zero sense.” Izumi complained, completely unfazed, unlike Tsukasa, “There is _no_ way no one heard them with the amount of screaming that annoying girl was doing. Besides, the murderer was _not_ carrying that saw before. Did he create it out of thin air, or what?”

Leo laughed cheerfully, “Don't be so angry, Sena. Laugh! It's so much better to enjoy cinematic disasters with a good smile on your face.”

Izumi groaned, followed by a yawn, “This movie is a crime against the entire film industry, its only redeeming quality is that I get to see those annoying, shallow and downright pitiful characters die.”

“My Sena, always so adorable.” Leo hugged Izumi, casually resting his head on his shoulder.

Of course, this didn't miss Tsukasa's eyes either, but he was too _invested_  — Not scared —, in the movie to pay any heed to it.

As he watched the movie, Tsukasa got so deeply engrossed in it that he lost track of anything that was happening around him. When it finally came to a close, Tsukasa no longer knew what to feel.

“Hmn, this seriously sucked though. It's not scary at all. What a disappointment, I was looking forward to seeing you guys's scared expressions.” Ritsu stated nonchalantly with a face of utter boredom.

“Aw, don't be so mean, look, at least the protagonist was charming,” Arashi said, trying to make up for that disaster, “I'd go out with him any day. What did you think, Tsukasa-chan? I personally think we'd make quite a good match~” She poked Tsukasa's cheek.

Tsukasa jumped at Arashi's contact and almost fell off his chair, letting out a not so dignified yelp in surprise, _“Jesus Christ!”_

The room fell silent at such a sudden display, only to moments later be completely filled with incessant laughter.

“D-Don't laugh at me! I was just remembering an unpleasant memory, is all!” Tsukasa exasperatedly tried to defend his honor. Oh, such disgrace had befallen him!

Ritsu clinged to Tsukasa like a blood-consuming demon, “Don't worry Suu-chan, I will cuddle with you _all_ night and defend you and your blood from any harm.” He smiled sleepily.

“I don't need your protection!” Tsukasa protested, trying to get Ritsu off of him, but before he realized Ritsu was already cuddling him and half asleep, with no way out.

“You're always so warm Suu-chan~ Such a nice blanket.”

Tsukasa sighed, accepting defeat.

“My, my, so cute! I didn't know you were afraid of horror movies, Tsukasa-chan, it just makes me want to pamper you more!” Arashi beamed, pinching Tsukasa's cheeks like an overeager grandma.

“You are all the devil.” Tsukasa looked around the room with the limited movements he still possessed, noticing the absence of two certain people, “Huh? Where did Leo-san and Sena-senpai go?”

“Izumi-chan fell asleep at the end of the movie, so Leo-kun carried him to his room,” Arashi grimaced, “You see, I bet they want some time alone, we've been here for many days already, you know?”

Tsukasa arched an eyebrow, much more confused than before, “Why would they want time alone, though? Won't Leo-san come sleep with us in the guest room?”

Arashi laughed and petted Tsukasa's head repeatedly, saying things so vague they were more like riddles; “You'll understand someday” or “So cute, so pure”, avoiding the topic completely, leaving Tsukasa to his own thoughts until she fell asleep herself.

Huh.

Something just didn't click with Tsukasa. Of course, Leo and Izumi had always been very close, being even the foundation of Knights as we know today, but he couldn't understand Arashi's reasoning. What was so important that they had to discuss alone?

Tsukasa put a hand to his chin, trying to make his brain work and give him satisfying answers. He thought of countless possibilities; Maybe they had a surprise prepared for the rest of Knights? No, that couldn't be, Ritsu-senpai and Narukami-senpai seem to know about it already… Why was he the only one being left out of this? It frustrated him.

Perhaps it is something that would hurt Tsukasa's feelings? Ah, could it be?

Were they planning on quitting Knights?

Naturally, Tsukasa refused to believe a thing as foolish as this to be true, especially considering how much those two cherished Knights… However, he couldn't think of any other cause for this unnatural closeness and fondness that covered the both of them.

Indignantly, Tsukasa did his best to escape Ritsu's now weakened iron grip. He rose from the bed, and with a mixture of anger and disbelief approached Izumi's room.

He stood still outside the door, debating what he would say the moment he turned the doorknob and entered the room. Leo-san's and Sena-senpai’s voices could be heard faintly, Tsukasa approached his ear to the door, like a curious five years old peeking on his parents affairs. But to no avail, as he couldn't make out the words.

Not wanting to endure such _nonsense_ any longer, Tsukasa angrily pushed the door open, with no regard whatsoever to his seniors privacy, “What is the meaning of this, Leo-san, Sena-senpai?! Are you two planning on quitting Knights, abandoning us and our legacy altogether—”

He stopped.

Tsukasa felt his face heating up at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

His precious and cherished seniors were… _ki-kissing_ , and Tsukasa had mindlessly barged in and interrupted such a moment…

He couldn't think straight, his mind fogged by the mortifying embarrassment he felt and an overwhelming desire to crawl into a hole.

Izumi stared at him like Tsukasa had grown a second head. Equally as embarrassed, he rapidly pushed Leo away, in a futile attempt to pretend nothing was going on.

“Sena, what was that for?!” Leo complained, now on the floor, “That’s domestic abuse!”

Desperately, Izumi avoided Tsukasa's gaze like the plague, while frantically pointing at him for Leo to realize the situation.

Tsukasa stood there, completely static as Leo kept alternating his gaze between Izumi and Tsukasa, trying to process what just happened.

And then, he bursted out laughing.

“Suo— Bwahahaha!” He tried forming coherent sentences, but the laughter wouldn't stop. He began gasping for air, “You're so stupid! I love you—”

Leo was interrupted by a flying pillow straight to his face, thrown with such strength it almost knocked him down.

“Get a concussion and die,” Izumi said, angrier at Leo than at Tsukasa himself. What a relief.

Tsukasa quickly bowed down, profusely apologizing, “I apologize for my behavior, Sena-senpai, Leo-san. That was unbecoming of the king of knights and the heir of the Suou household—”

The pillow came flying back, hitting Tsukasa's face without fail. Tsukasa felt embarrassment turning into pure rage as he realized who was the person who threw it.

“Boo, that's boring, Suo!” Leo said, in unusually high spirits, “If you wish to repent, then win in a fight! I challenge you, show me what I’ve taught you, I welcome any kind of revolution! Wahahaha!” He boasted, arrogantly and nonsensically, like always.

As Tsukasa got ready to pick up the weapon and retaliate, Izumi interrupted him, “Hm? So you're thinking you escaped, huh? Do you think an apology will be able to make up for this embarrassment? Come here, you shitty brat.” Izumi’s voice sent chills down Tsukasa's spine, nothing scared him more than Sena-senpai in a bad mood…

Timidly, Tsukasa approached Izumi with the caution of someone trying to run away from a sleeping beast.

Nothing more could be heard that night aside from Tsukasa's — and additionally, Leo's — screams of terror.  


* * *

  


“So, putting it simply, Tsukasa-chan walked in on you two making out, because he thought you were quitting Knights?”

Arashi spoke, doing her absolute best to not break into laughter, a task that Ritsu long ago gave up in executing.

Izumi sighed deeply, putting a hand on his face in pure disappointment, “Why can we never communicate like normal people?”

Smirking, Ritsu added, “I knew Suu-chan was slow, but I never thought it reached this extent,” He paused, looking at Izumi and Leo with a smug grin, “I actually thought these two were dating two years before they actually started.”

“I second this. Only god knows how much hair I lost due to stress from watching them from the sidelines. I thought they would both end up sad and single with twenty cats, I swear!” Arashi said in a pained voice.

“What do you mean by this?!” Leo and Izumi both said in unison, exasperated.

“In any case,” Tsukasa interrupted, before a full fledged argument would even have a chance to start, “Congratulations on your relationship, Leo-san, Sena-senpai. I wish nothing but the best for the two of you.” He smiled, genuinely happy for his seniors.

Leo smiled back, a little embarrassed, “When you talk like this even I get embarrassed, Suo~”

Izumi also fleshed a true, sincere smile. Avoiding Tsukasa's gaze, a faint tinge of red covered his cheeks. Tsukasa thought he always looked very beautiful this way, a genuine smile suited his face much more than the creepily obsessive ones.

 _“So,”_ Arashi started, and Tsukasa could already feel this was not going in a good direction, “Since Izumi-chan and Leo-kun are confirmed dating, why don't you hurry up and tell us the spicy details?” She rested her head on her hands, elbows firmly planted on the table.

Izumi immediately choked on air at the realization of what such a bold statement meant and started a coughing fit, while Leo nervously laughed, fearing for his life.

Maybe it would have been better for them if it had remained a secret?

Well, nothing Tsukasa could do now, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you again for reading until the end!! i hope it made you laugh or just brought a smile to your face sjfdhbf also im so sorry if tsukasa, arashi and ritsu's characterization arent good, im not used to write them unfortunately :{ but i hope it wasnt too bad! anyways hit me up on twitter dot cum if u want to, @heartfvlcry


End file.
